5 Times the Team Thought Bart was Underweight
by My Life. is Limitlesss
Summary: 5 times the team thought Bart was underweight and once they confirmed it.


These characters do not belong to me they belong to the creators of Young Justice.

Also this is my very first Fanfic. so criticism helps.

Italics in Jaime is the scarab.

* * *

1) Jaime

Jaime and Bart were running around on the beach outside Mt. Justice. It was to hot inside the cave because the air conditioner broke (don't know how that happened.) So Bart and him decided that they would play a game of tag 'without powers.' So that's what they were doing now. He caught up to Bart and reached out to touch him. That was until Bart superspeed across the beach.

"Hey!" Jaime yelled, " you cheated!"

"Where I come from it's called improvising," shouted Bart back.

_Transferring to fighting mode we must not lose._

"Wait no!" Jaime shouted, but it was too late the scarab already had the armor on and he was flying towards Bart who standing there shocked. He flew right into Bart and knocked him on the ground. That was going to leave a bruise.

_Ready to terminate our enemy._

"No don't terminate him. Now get this off of me," Jaime shouted motioning to the armor still covering his body. Suddenly it all retracted back into the scarab.

"Thank you," he sighed. Jaime then looked over to Bart who was still on the ground, "Bart!" he yelled running over to his friend. "Hey you ok amigo?"

"Never better. Boy we never played tag like this in the future," said Bart still on the ground, grinning.

"I bet you haven't," Jaime said holding out a hand.

"Thanks," said Bart taking his hand and letting Jaime pull him off the ground. It felt like he was lifting a feather. Jaime was shocked he never expected the boy to weigh much, but this was ridiculous.

"Let's go back into th cave I'm starving," said Bart.

"Ya ok," Jaime replied brushing it off as they walked back to the cave.

2) Conner

Conner and Bart were sparring while the team watched. Bart was just running around the floor and every time Conner tried to hit him he superspeed away. This boy was more annoying that Wally ever was, he was just to happy. With all of this and him failing at taking him out during the training session, Conner was starting to get angry.

"Stop moving around," Conner said throwing punches.

"Then you would hit me and that would hurt," replied Bart smiling. Bart then ran beside Conner and that was his mistake. Conner stuck his foot out and Bart tripped over it.

Conner then picked Bart up. Realizing how light the boy was unsettled him. He felt lighter than what Nightwing did when he was still Robin. Since they were still training though he dropped Bart to the ground and a big FAIL sign appeared beneath him.

"Ok Robin, Lagoon Boy your next," Nightwing said.

Conner and Bart walked off the floor and started watching the boys fight.

"Your light," said Conner facing the boy.

"Well that's a relief. It would be kind of insulting if you said I was heavy with your super strength and all," Bart replied, smiling and hitting him on the arm.

'It must be my super strength' thought Conner not thinking twice about it.

3) Robin

They were on a mission, simple and easy but it didn't turn out that way. Sportsmaster decided to show up and light the warehouse on fire. Luckily it was just Robin, Batgirl, and Impulse.

"Go I'll get Impulse," Robin yelled to Batgirl.

She nodded and used her grappling hook to get to a building near by. He looked at the ground but he couldn't see Impulse. So he sneaked around on some of the burning banisters. Thats when Robin saw him trapped in a ring of fire with no way to get out. Robin spotted something and his eyes widened, it was propane tank.

"Impulse!" Robin cried as he swooped down picked him up and out of the building. They were on top of the burning warehouse when Robin shot his grappling hook to the nearest building. He grabbed Impulse around the waist and pulled them up just as the warehouse exploded.

They were on top of the building, breathing hard from smoke inhalation.

'He wasn't hard to lift' Tim thought. He knew he wasn't weak but he wasn't very strong either. It should have been more of an effort to carry Bart through the air.

"Are you guys ok?" asked Batgirl as she ran out of the Bio-ship.

"Ya were fine," Impulse answered for them.

"Let's go back to the Mountain for debrief," Batgirl said. So they all went on the ship and headed back. Bart's weight still troubling Robin.

4) Wally

Bart was spending the night at his place since Jay wanted to take Joan out for their anniversary. The kid told him he had eaten half of the fridge at home, so now they were on the couch watching Nightmare on Elm Street.

"Dude this movie is so lame," Bart pointed out.

"Then why did you choose it," Wally grumbled.

"It was suppose to be scary," said Bart.

"I'll change movies then," Wally said getting up. He popped in Robin Hood, it was Artemis's favorite.

Half way through the movie Wally realized that Bart had fallen asleep. Great.

"Bart, Bart, you need to get up," he said shaking the boy. Bart showed no sign of waking up.

"Looks like I'm gonna break my back," grumbled Wally. Surprisingly Bart weighed nothing, nothing at all. This shocked Wally.

'He's light' Wally thought, 'to light.' He threw Bart in the air a few times catching him easily. Wally didn't care if he woke up. Bart should not weigh this much, nobody his age should weigh this much. Wally sighed and carried Bart into the spare bedroom and tucked him into bed.

He would talk to him about this later.

5) Nightwing

Nigtwing spent the night at the cave because him and some members of the team had just gotten back from a late mission. It was Friday so he wouldn't have school tomorrow and Robin was on patrol with batman tonight so he didn't need to worry. Like most nights he spent at the cave, he got up to train because of the late nights in Gotham, he couldn't sleep well.

Nightwing heard noises coming from the training room. Nobody was ever up this late at night, nor would he expect them to be, especially since they just had a mission. In there stood Bart doing hand to hand combat with one of the dummies they had.

"What are you doing up this late Bart?" asked Nightwing.

"Couldn't sleep, still have some adrenaline from the mission," Bart answered leaving the dummy behind.

"Since you're so hyped up let's see what you got," Nightwing said going into a fighting stance.

"Your on," said Bart with a goofy smile on his face.

They circled each other, than ran into attack at the same time. Nightwing flipped over a speeding Bart who slid while turning around. They through fists at each other until Nightwing caught Bart's arm and flipped him.

"Nice move," said Bart picking himself up off the floor, " but can you do it again," he said smirking.

They continued like this for 3 hours. Nightwing beating Bart, Bart beating Nightwing. By the end Bart was on the ground again. Picking himself he looked at Nightwing.

"Dude, so glad I got to spar younger you, older you is so boring I mean all you do is," Bart said looking at Nightwing who started to give him a questioning look.

"Well I'm going to bed before I reveal the whole future, goodnight Nightwing," Bart said walking towards his room.

While fighting Bart, Nightwing realized something. Only to confirm it again and again every time he threw the boy. Bart was underweight.

The Time they Confirmed Bart was Underweight

The team was gathered in the Med. Bay staring at Nightwing, Black Canary, and Red Tornado.

"Ok everybody this going to be like a doctors appointment. It's just to make sure you guys are healthy and physically fit enough to go out into the field," Nightwing told them.

Cassie raised her hand.

"Cassie," Nightwing said.

"What are they going to do to us?" she asked.

"Were going to do normal things like take your height, weight and blood pressure. Things like that," explained Black Canary.

"Oh good," she sighed in relief.

"Anymore questions," asked Nightwing looking at the teens. No one raised their hand. " Then we can get started."

Everyone went through examination and passed easily.

"Bart," Nightwing called, " we need to talk to you."

It was only Bart, Nightwing, Black Canary, and Red Tornado in the Med. Bay. They had Bart sit in a chair infront of them.

"Bart we need to know why your so underweight," said Nightwing.

"I'm not underweight I'm as fit as an ox," he said standing up pretending to flex his muscles with a smile.

"Bart, honey, we need to know why you don't weigh as much as you should so we can help you," said Black Canary.

"But I'm-"

"Being 5'4'' and weighing 76 pounds Bart isn't healthy," Nightwing said sternly.

"I can't tell you why I'm underweight," Bart said so said softly.

"Why not," Black Canary getting eye level with Bart who was now sitting down.

"Because it's a spoiler," Bart said.

"It is not seem to be harming him or hindering him in anyway during a mission. I believe we should let him be," said Red Tornado.

"Fine you can leave," Nightwing told Bart.

"Bart," Nightwing said as he put a hand on Bart's shoulder, " if you ever need to talk were here."

"I know," Bart said.

"Good, now go put on some weight kid you look like a zombie walking around here," Nightwing said jokingly.

"Will do sir," Bart said saluting to Nightwing, laughing as he left.

* * *

Thanks for Reading !


End file.
